


Support

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Claire and Sam compare notes over their stupid reckless catholic BFs, F/M, M/M, Mostly Gen, Mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-suffering partners of stupid, reckless superheroes/vigilantes with penchants for pain have got to look out for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting in my unfinished pile for awhile and I just wanted to publish it so here it is.

Sometimes Claire wondered why she put up with half the shit being with Matt came with. The blood everywhere in her apartment, the constant guilt he carried, the hero/martyr-complex, the brooding, the warm embraces, the attentiveness to her needs and feelings, the way he worked harder every day to accommodate their relationship and keep her in the loop of his activities. Sometimes she'd rather he didn't, she would much prefer not to hear about him getting beaten and battered let alone seeing it but sometimes she just couldn't avoid it.

He left her the out, she could go, she could leave him, it'd be easy to do but she also knew that her feelings for him wouldn't just disappear besides Hell's Kitchen's dating pool was largely made up of assholes and masked vigilantes anyway so she went with the lesser of annoyances. Just being his girlfriend seemed to be impossible to do for her, she was a caretaker by trade, she felt completely out of her element when she was not taking care of him or someone else, she felt anxious when her hands weren't mending something but he pushed that to the edge with all the crazy shit he did and his new friends were no help.

Frank was borderline clinically insane, if nothing else he was a serial killer.

Elektra was... well Claire actually liked her for all she could like a woman who was Matt's ex who clearly still had a place in his heart and still harbored feelings for him (which was actually a lot, Elektra was pretty awesome if also a little crazy).

But she could not talk to her about how she felt because she was just as bad as Matt, Jessica was no better and for all Luke claimed he didn't want any part of the hero business he still was doing his own thing. Foggy didn't want to hear anything else about Daredevil, he was content to remain willfully blind as long as he needed to and Karen was still smarting over having only just found out about this when everyone else knew so really Claire didn't have anyone to speak to about all of her conflicting feelings until one day she received a phone call.

**~*~*~**

It was rare that she had time to sit down and do anything lately but as she was in her apartment working on adding plastic wrap to the new couches that Matt bought (for no reason they’d be destroyed soon) she had time to relax and focus on the mundane task and let her heartrate and blood pressure normalize from the high, nonstop energy of her daily life. She nearly didn't answer the phone when it rang but she lazily reached out and snatched it up before answering the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm trying to reach Claire Temple."

"Yes, this is she."

"Great! I'm Sam Wilson, I go by the Falcon sometimes."

“The Falcon, as in the Avengers’ Falcon?"

"Sometimes." Her first thought was that this was something to do with Matt but she was over the phone and didn't know if this man was lying so she didn't jump the gun.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"It's more of a what can we do for each other." Claire rose an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"I understand that your significant other is this new devil in Hell's Kitchen vigilante I've been hearing about. I know that must be hard to deal with: being the girlfriend of a superhero who goes out at night and gets beat up for a living. I just wanted to call you and let you know that you aren't alone. I would love to meet you one day, maybe even today for lunch to talk, to meet you, get to know you. We have a support group kind of thing going on. Lame, I know, but I'm a counselor, support groups are my thing."

"Sorry to butt in but how could you understand what I'm feeling? You're a superhero yourself."

"Trust me, when your boyfriend's Captain America you know a thing or two about dating guys who like to take a beating and don't get me started on the Catholic Guilt/martyr thing?"

"You too? God, how annoying is that?" Claire said, unable to stop her outburst at finally hearing what she'd been thinking from an outside source.

"Almost as annoying as the sad puppy dog eyes they give you after their rousing speech about protecting the innocent and never giving up and why their lives somehow don't matter in the grand scheme of things."

"So just your basic, average superhero junk."

"Pretty much." They shared a quiet laugh at that.

"I would love to meet you, today if possible. I so need the chat."

"I'm having lunch in two hours, I could come pick you up."

"Sure." Claire gave him her address with a smile before she hung up, she couldn't remember feeling this light in a while.

**~*~*~**

"I should've known really. I met him while he was beat up in my dumpster."

"But a part of you just hopes they know what they're doing and in a way they do but..."

"Yes! Exactly." Claire nodded enthusiastically as Sam sipped his tea.

"I can't even tell you how long it took to convince Matt to get some kind of armor."

"Then when he does get protection he never keeps it on?" Sam guessed.

"I swear I want to slap him every time." Sam nodded understandingly.

"Oh, what about the jumping from skyscrapers?" Claire threw out to which Sam rolled his eyes.

"Skyscrapers, helicopters or generally anything with a large distance from the ground. With no parachute at that. At least I have my wings when I jump off something but no, he decides he's just gonna go commando, jumps off with nothing."

"Nothing! Drives me crazy."

"I'm this close to just wrapping Steve in a plastic bubble for the foreseeable future but--"

"I'm 95% sure Matt would find some way to hurt himself even then."

"Exactly." Sam and Claire collectively took a deep breath and then sipped on their tea.

"You know, I... I actually feel a lot better." Claire said with wonderment. The worry wrapped with annoyance towards Matt's extracurricular activities was still there but not as prominent as it was an hour earlier.

"Never had the chance to vent over it?" Sam asked.

"Not really. Karen's reckless without wearing a mask and Foggy doesn't want to talk about it."

"If you're not busy Thursday nights we have a meeting every week at 8. Kinda like a Superhero's Wives Club except technically only one member is actually a wife. But Superhero's Wives Club sounds better than Superhero's Wife, Girlfriends, Boyfriends, Partners and Interns Club." Claire laughed a little to herself.

"Yeah, first one has way more of a ring to it. You know what? Thursdays are my day off and I would love to come to your club. Lord knows I need it." Sam smiled brightly at her then.

"Trust me, you'll love it. You'll fit right in. I'll pick you up Thursday night at 7."

**~*~*~**

Claire's sense of peace lasted her the whole way home (in a chauffeured limo which both excited her and concerned her). Santino had been flabbergasted but not enough that he didn't warn her that Matt was upstairs. Not even the fresh blood stain on her couch broke through her peace. She walked into the kitchen and kissed Matt on his cheek on her way to the stove. At least when he bled on her furniture he made sure to cook her dinner.

"You were gone awhile, is everything okay?"

"You know, everything is okay."

"Your heart rate is lower than I've heard it in a while." He commented.

"I just had a meeting with the Falcon."

"What did he want? I'm not interested in--"

"it wasn't about you. Not really anyway, it was for me. He just wanted to check in on me. They know about you and me and he wanted to make sure that I was okay in all of this which was actually really sweet of him. It was nice talking to someone who really understands... everything I'm feeling being in a superhero's world. In fact, I'm actually meeting him again Thursday with some other people."

"Oh." Matt actually sounded surprised which was rare for him.

"Well, that's good. That's actually really good. I'm glad you made friends." He sounded sincere enough. She guessed he was thrown off because even though she took him back she still did her best to separate herself from the superhero world. Even though Sam was a superhero, he didn't let it consume his life. He didn't have a secret identity like Matt but his entire life wasn't being the Falcon. He had a normal job, a normal family, a relationship he tried to maintain normalcy in and cared enough to reach out to a stranger. She found she was actually excited to meet the other heroes behind the superheroes.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW that support group would totally include Laura Barton, Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis, Jim Rhodes, Bucky Barnes, Hope Van Dyne, Sharon Carter and Nick Fury.   
> Luke totally thinks he deserves a spot with all the shit Jessica pulls but Claire's like 'no way, Mr. Let-myself-get-shot-point-blank-with-a-shotgun. There's no room for you Sir-walk-right-up-to-a-guy-you-know-can-control-your-mind-with-no-plan-or-back-up.'  
> I may do a sequel of them bitching about their SOs just cus'.


End file.
